


Monika writes a fanfic

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Monika's gotten really invested in the new hit game "Beating Hearts Redditor Club"! She decides to write a fanfic to further build on the universe, and she shares it with her friends. Hopefully they enjoy it as much as she does.A silly story that shouldn't be taken seriously.





	Monika writes a fanfic

 

“So, what do you guys think?”

Monika beams proudly as the rest of the literature club read through what she had written.

“It’s… w-well, it’s certainly…” Yuri stumbles with her words, unable to find something suitable to say.

“I liked that it had a happy ending!” Sayori smiles, tilting her head to the side.

Natsuki massages her temples, then looks up at Monika. “Listen, Mon, we need to talk…”

“Oh? Is there something the matter?”

“I know how much you enjoy that game; we all thought it was pretty cool. But don’t you think this is a bit much?”

Natsuki holds up the paper she’d been reading through, an eyebrow raised. “Like… what even is this?”

“It’s a beautiful tale of star-crossed love! It has a dynamic plot, and relatable characters! What’s not to like?”

‘U-Um…” Yuri mumbles, “I don’t mean to sound out of line, but… this is a love letter from you addressed to a character from a video game, is it not?”

“It’s not that simple, Yuri. Think of-“

“Come on, Monika,” Natsuki sighs, “we’ve been over this. We think you’re getting a bit _too_ invested in _Beating hearts redditor club_. Like, what’s that around your neck?”

Natsuki gestures to a small pink flash drive dangling from a delicate silver chain around Monika’s neck.

“It’s got her .rdt file on it,” Monika smiles shyly, “So I can always have her close to my heart…”

“That’s so cute!” Sayori squeals, raising her hands to her face.

“Sayori, you’re not helping!” Natsuki scowls. “Moni, don’t you think you’d be happier with an actual boyfriend or girlfriend?”

Monika stares back in confusion. “Eh? But I already have a girlfriend…”

“ _TacticalCupcakes After Story_ is not a substitute for a relationship, Monika…”

“Sh-Shut up!” Monika stammers defensively. “I love her! And in 2029 she’s going to be real, and we’re going to get married and it’ll be beautiful and wonderful!”

The other girls look back at her blankly, their mouths agape.

Natsuki rubs her forehead. “Jesus Christ, Monika…”

“I-If I may,” Yuri interjects, “I do think Natsuki has a point. I know that I’ve had my fair share of characters from various different stories I can relate to. Some I might even wish to be able to meet. But there’s an important distinction to make between a character that is fictional and an actual person.”

“Yeah,” Sayori says calmly, placing a hand on Monika’s shoulder. “We care about you Monika.”

“But I’m happy, you guys!” Monika protested. “Why can’t you just be happy that I’ve found someone I love?”

“Because!” Natsuki stomps her foot in frustration. “The extent of your interactions is just going to be you hugging that body pillow you got made of her!”

“Y-You!” Monika shouts, turning a deep shade of red. “You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about that!”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry but we need to put things in perspective here. You’re carrying around a flash drive with a file from a video game on it and calling it your girlfriend whilst snuggling up to a Dakimakura of her and writing trashy self-insert fan fiction.”

Sayori glances off to the side. “Moni, if you’d like I could go with you to try and meet some new people. It could be fun!”

Monika shakes her head. “I can’t believe you guys are being such jerks about this! I just wanted to share something nice with you all, and you’ve made it into a big to-do.”

She huffs, then pivots around on her heel. “You know, I don’t have to deal with this right now. I’m going to go home and write poetry with TC!”

Holding her head up high, she strides out of the clubroom, slamming the door behind her.

“…Y-You shouldn’t have brought that up…” Yuri stutters.

Natsuki opens a single eye, facing Yuri. “Are you kidding me? We needed to have this discussion sooner or later. I know we all enjoyed the game, but this is going too far.”

“Random’s my favourite character!” Sayori grins.

“Yes, Yes, but you recognize he’s just a character in a video game, right?”

Sayori smiles to herself and looks down at her feet in silence.

“…You know what? I’ve had enough today.”

Natsuki throws her hands up in the air and walks out through the door.

“A-Are we not going to meet today then?” Yuri asks in disappointment. “I was looking forward to sharing my poem…”

“Aw, chin up Yuri!” Sayori giggles. “Would it cheer you up if we went to get anpan?”

Yuri ponders a moment before nodding. “Y-Yes… that would be nice. Perhaps I can bring Natsuki some on the way home…”

“That’s the spirit!”

Sayori pumps her fist in the air in victory, and they leave the clubroom together.

 

…

 

“Hello? Anyone here?”

Emery shuffles into the clubroom and looks around. All that’s in the room is a small pile of papers resting in the middle of a desk near the back wall. Curiously, he drifts over and takes a look through them.

“What’s this… a story written by Monika?”


End file.
